


Любовь не знает расстояний, неведомы ей времена…

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Магистр Дьявольского культа, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Time Travel, АУ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Путешествие во времени, ангст, драма, флафф, хэппиэнд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: Рассказ о любви, ради которой преодолели время и изменили реальность.





	Любовь не знает расстояний, неведомы ей времена…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [two guys r in love thats literally it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110212) by [victortor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victortor/pseuds/victortor). 



> В тексте встречаются отсылки к спойлерам.

***

Все знали о необычайно одаренном ученике из ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян, сироте по имени Вэй У Сянь, чьи познания и таланты поражали воображение. С тех пор как глава ордена, Цзян Фен Мян, приютил его, совсем еще юный тогда мальчик демонстрировал невиданные успехи в искусстве самосовершенствования. Спустя год обучения он мог с легкостью одолеть старших. Ему не было и десяти, а он уже превзошел сверстников и ему начали пророчить блестящее будущее среди заклинателей. Все слышали о нем, и все узнали об ордене Юнь Мэн Цзян.

Все знали о необычайно одаренном ученике из ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян. Молва о нем донеслась даже в Облачные глубины. Тогда Лань Ван Цзи впервые услышал это имя – Вэй У Сянь. Вэй У Сянь из ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян – а потом слышал еще и еще, пока не сбился со счета. Тогда он подумал – этот Вэй У Сянь сам не устает от того, что о нем постоянно судачат? Вздыхает ли он устало каждый раз в ответ на очередные восхваления или наслаждается ими и старается еще лучше, взлелеянный одобрением?

Необычайно талантливый ученик ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян, мальчик одного возраста с Ван Цзи, по слухам, в умениях далеко превзошел сверстников. Ни Лань Ван Цзи, ни даже Лань Си Чэнь – два Благородных Нефрита клана Лань – не смогли бы сравниться с ним. Он обладал необыкновенно богатыми познаниями и уже во многом реализовал свой потенциал.

Так Лань Ван Цзи впервые узнал о Вэй У Сяне из Пристани лотоса. После он нередко задумывался о нем, когда практиковался в каллиграфии или читал священные тексты, но имя это оставалось просто именем и не более.

***

 

А потом имя обрело лицо и плоть.

Ученики из разных кланов прибывали в Облачные глубины со всех краев. Их разноцветные одежды резко контрастировали с белыми одеяниями клана Гу Су Лань. Но даже в смешении цветов Лань Ван Цзи заметил меж коричневых, желтых и голубых облачений двух мальчиков в насыщенно-фиолетовом. Он знал, кого послал бы сюда клан Цзян, носящий такие цвета – единственного наследника, Цзян Чэна и, разумеется, их необычайное дарование – Вэй У Сяня.

Лишь на мгновение Ван Цзи задержал на них взгляд, а затем удалился, выкинув из головы.

Лань Ван Цзи всегда был таким – он замечал, наблюдал, действовал. Всегда старался как можно лучше и делал все что мог. Прибывающие из других кланов ученики едва удостаивались мимолетного внимания – они вскоре разъедутся по домам. Через несколько месяцев. Максимум через год. Поэтому он замечал, наблюдал, но недолго. Что значит один год в жизни бессмертного, преуспевшего на пути самосовершенствования?

Вот к чему стремился Ван Цзи. Он шел по этому пути, неустанно практикуясь. Пришлые ученики, какими бы одаренными ни были, ничего не могли ему дать. Ван Цзи верил в собственные силы, в свою способность совершенствоваться и когда придет время достичь того, что принесет ему чувство завершенности, удовлетворение и… что-то еще. Что именно – он пока не был уверен, но в конце концов ответ найдется. А пока он учился, делал что должно, что правильно. Занимался тем, к чему чувствовал тягу: фехтованием, каллиграфией, музыкой.

Таким он был всегда, сосредоточенным и прилежным, и был этим доволен, постепенно продвигаясь вперед. Люди говорили, что Вэй У Сянь сильнее него и продвинулся дальше в самосовершенствовании. Лань Ван Цзи это не беспокоило. Просто ему нужно было стараться еще усерднее.

_Потом, когда окажется, что это все-таки его беспокоит, Вэй У Сянь рассмеется и скажет:_

_– Лань Чжань, ты так усердно трудишься! Не волнуйся, в итоге ты обязательно превзойдешь меня! Я ведь просто жульничаю._

 

Теперь Вэй У Сянь находился в Облачных глубинах. Но это не означало, что он как-то повлияет на Ван Цзи, его жизнь и поступки. Для того не было причин.

Но это случилось.

Они с Вэй У Сянем повстречались в первую же ночь после его прибытия в Облачные глубины, совершенно случайно. Ван Цзи узнал его по фиолетовым одеждам и флейте, что тот держал в руках. Было всем известно, что юный господин Вэй любит играть на флейте.

– Неужели это знаменитый светоч добродетели* клана Лань? – произнес Вэй У Сянь. Поднес флейту к губам, дунул разок, проверяя звук – прозвучала пронзительная нота. – Ты в самом деле очень симпатичный, как все и говорят. Правда-правда. Я очень скучал по такому красивому лицу.

Лань Ван Цзи немедленно захотел напомнить ему, что в Облачных глубинах запрещено шуметь, но тут до него дошел смысл слов Вэй У Сяня.

– Что за нелепость, – произнес он вместо замечания.

Потому что они были нелепыми и непонятно, чего Вэй У Сянь добивался. Никто в здравом уме не подумал бы так начинать разговор. И вообще, что еще за «светоч добродетели*»? Лань Ван Цзи никогда не слышал подобного обращения.

И что он имел в виду, говоря «очень скучал»?

Вместо ответа Вэй У Сянь задорно рассмеялся. Едва улыбка осветила его лицо, Лань Ван Цзи охватило странное чувство. Он подумал, что стоящему перед ним стройному юноше с приятной внешностью и умными глазами очень идет радость. Он весь светился от удовольствия, словно его одарили чем-то замечательным.

Вэй У Сянь заиграл снова. Но он ведь должен был знать, что это запрещено, особенно в этом дворике, расположенном совсем рядом со спальнями. Неторопливая, нежная мелодия тронула Ван Цзи за душу. Вэй У Сянь играл хорошо. Видимо, он был талантлив во всем.

– Лань Чжань, – окликнул его вдруг Вэй У Сянь данным при рождении именем. Подобная прямота шокировала бы, если бы ей не предшествовали гораздо более странные заявления. – Я решил, что ты мне нравишься. Думаю, я тоже должен понравиться такому как ты.

Что это должно было означать? Заявление Вэй У Сяня было настолько абсурдным и непристойным, что Ван Цзи заподозрил в нем некий скрытый смысл. Но увидев озорное выражение лица собеседника понял, что никаких скрытых смыслов нет – над ним просто-напросто издеваются. Сердце его болезненно сжалось, непонятно почему. Но это не имело значения. Он не намерен был терпеть подобное обращение.

Прищурившись, он решительно направился к Вэй У Сяню. Кажется, того его решимость позабавила. Он подождал, пока Лань Ван Цзи подойдет ближе, а когда тот оказался рядом, схватил его за руку, поднес ее к своему лицу, прижался к его ладони щекой и блаженно закрыл глаза. Лань Ван Цзи показалось, что его омыло прелестью погожего летнего дня. Щека Вэй У Сяня под его ладонью была гладкой и теплой. От неожиданности он отдернул руку и ему сразу стало не хватать этого ощущения.

Ван Цзи знал, что его лицо оставалось холодным и бесстрастным, что весь его вид излучал неодобрение, потому что именно это он чувствовал – гнев и неодобрение в ответ на очевидное издевательство. Он не обязан был терпеть подобные грубости. Может Вэй У Сянь и был талантлив, но характер его оказался далек от совершенства.

И все равно ему хотелось снова прижать ладонь к его щеке и ощутить то тепло. Но поскольку желание это было неразумным, Ван Цзи велел себе выкинуть его из головы. Может быть потом получится разобраться что к чему.

– Ты не можешь скрыть это от меня, – произнес вдруг У Сянь, ошеломив Ван Цзи. Его тон и выражение лица были по-прежнему беззаботными, но в словах чувствовалось что-то глубокое, серьезное, важное. – Тебе нравится, когда я тебя дразню. Очень нравится. Я уже давно это понял.

От неожиданности Ван Цзи отпрянул.

Давно понял? Они только что встретились в первый раз!

– Увидимся завтра на занятиях! – усмехнулся Вэй У Сянь. Перемахнул через ограждающую дворик стену и был таков.

Выкинуть его из головы оказалось гораздо сложнее.

***

 

Лань Ван Цзи знал, что его дядя недолюбливает Вэй У Сяня за легкомысленное поведение и на занятиях пытается подловить, неустанно задавая ему вопросы. На которые Вэй У Сянь отвечал точно и подробно, разве что помимо уважения звучало в его голосе легкое фиглярство, но Ван Цзи не знал слышал ли это еще кто-то кроме него.

На занятиях Вэй У Сянь всегда садился возле него – впереди, сбоку, сзади. Ван Цзи сидел на одном и том же месте, а Вэй У Сянь каждый раз пересаживался, двигаясь против часовой стрелки. Однажды Вань Цзи задержал на нем подозрительный взгляд – Вэй У Сянь ему лукаво подмигнул – и Ван Цзи поспешно отвел глаза, смущенный и выбитый из колеи.

Все в Вэй У Сяне было неподобающим. Мечом он владел мастерски, будто практиковался гораздо дольше пятнадцати лет. Его познания относительно самосовершенствования казались бездонными. А некоторые идеи, как подозревал Ван Цзи, он вообще придумал сам. С другими У Сянь разговаривал легко и непринужденно, но с Ван Цзи был странно сосредоточен, будто задался целью нарушить его душевный покой неприличными речами.

Это раздражало Ван Цзи, выводило из себя, озадачивало и – нарушало его душевный покой. В поведении Вэй У Сяня и в его пристальном интересе к Ван Цзи не было никакого смысла. Может, если бы им пришлось провести вместе какое-то время и они успели узнать друг друга лучше, такое внимание было бы оправдано. А так – не было у Вэй У Сяня причин следовать за Ван Цзи в библиотеку, провожать из класса до комнаты, только чтобы оказаться в итоге перед закрытой дверью.

Ван Цзи не мог забыть тепло его щеки на своей ладони.

Вот что Ван Цзи не мог взять в толк: Вэй У Сянь с момента прибытия в Облачные глубины нарушил несколько правил. Немного, но нарушил все равно. Ван Цзи доложил об этом и У Сяня наказали. Но он все равно продолжал преследовать Ван Цзи, непонятно почему.

– Ты мне нравишься, – объяснил У Сянь однажды, прямо взглянув Ван Цзи в глаза. – Ты же не думал, что я настолько люблю проводить время в библиотеке? Какая еще может быть причина?

В его словах не было смысла. И вообще, они были просто оскорбительны. Вэй У Сянь просто шутил так, дурачился, как обычно с приятелями, вместо того, чтобы усердно заниматься. А теперь он почему-то решил подшутить над Ван Цзи, думая, что тот стерпит и смирится.

– Я знал, что ты умен, – наклонился к нему У Сянь. В дыхании его чувствовался слабый запах вина. – Ты прав, я не думаю, что ты оттолкнешь меня. Потому что тебе нравится, что я говорю, нравится мое внимание. Я вижу, что ты уже очарован. Разве не так, Лань Чжань? Разве не удовольствие написано у тебя на лице?

Разве?... Ван Цзи растерялся. Он был смущен, сам не понимал, почему, поэтому ничего не ответил.

Страшнее было то, что У Сяню не нужен был ответ – он его уже знал.

– Я чувствую то же самое, Лань Чжань. Чудесное чувство, ведь правда? – он засмеялся, взглянул на лежащий перед ним пергамент и показал Ван Цзи. То был его портрет, умело выполненный, вот только на портрете Ван Цзи улыбался. – О, какая ностальгия. Было бы здорово чаще видеть на твоем лице улыбку, Лань Чжань, – он пододвинул к нему рисунок, но вдруг помедлил и задумался. – Кажется, я что-то забыл…

Ван Цзи замер.

– А, ну да! – У Сянь откуда-то извлек ничуть не помятый цветок и преспокойно засунул его Ван Цзи за ухо, слегка задев пальцами лобную ленту.

Тот резко вздрогнул. Нет, невозможно…

Увидев выражение его лица, сидящий напротив неотразимый, невозможный человек объяснил:

– Видишь, что я сделал? Я знаю, что ты не любишь словесные игры и недоговоренности, поэтому я пытаюсь быть как можно откровеннее. То, как я веду себя с тобой и все что говорю тебе – я бы не делал всего этого, если бы тебе не нравилось. Но тебе нравится. Я вижу это по твоему лицу, ясно, как день. Я знаю, что тебе нравится, потому что если бы ты в самом деле меня недолюбливал, сейчас меня бы здесь не было. Ты бы уже вышвырнул меня вон. И тогда, в самый первый день, не стал бы меня терпеть. И сейчас ты не позволил бы мне засунуть цветок тебе за ухо, не позволил бы столько болтать – иногда ваше семейное заклинание молчания оказывается очень кстати. Но ты позволил мне все это, так что вот. Ты думаешь, я вечно придуриваюсь и поэтому не поверил, когда я сказал, что ты мне нравишься, ведь так? Но если бы я был серьезен, ты бы решил, что я не в себе. Чистосердечное признание в любви во время первой встречи – это слишком. Поэтому скажу так: я чувствую к тебе что-то, что не могу объяснить. И думаю, ты чувствуешь то же самое.

Он был прав. Рядом с этим юношей, который знал о нем слишком много, Ван Цзи действительно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, выбитым из колеи, взбудораженным. Как будто в нем внезапно обнаружился эпицентр хаоса, о котором он не знал прежде. Что-то бушевало в душе, грозя вырваться. Как оставаться верным себе, когда все вдруг поменялось изнутри и снаружи?

– Ты боишься? – спросил У Сянь.

Еще как боялся.

Ван Цзи решил, что с него хватит.

***

 

Когда они встретились в следующий раз Ван Цзи не хотел иметь с У Сянем никаких дел.

Он не обращал внимания ни на самого виновника своего душевного беспокойства, ни на его поддразнивания, ни на преследование. Без колебаний заставлял его замолчать с помощью заклинания. Поступать правильно было легко. Сложность обнаружилась в том, что ему стало чего-то не хватать, когда он не следил за У Сянем, не слышал его голоса.  

У Сянь все сносил с поистине нечеловеческим терпением, но не унимался. Что-то в его поведении наводило на мысль, что для него подобное не впервые. Ван Цзи вообразил картину, как У Сянь добивается внимания девушек милыми речами и сияющей улыбкой.

Картина ему не понравилась.

Но он не смягчился. Оба настойчиво продолжали делать то, что считали верным.

Однажды У Сянь подарил Ван Цзи парочку кроликов, заявив:

– Они же тебе нравятся, правда? – и очень старался не засмеяться.

Ван Цзи никогда прежде не задумывался о кроликах и не имел о них определенного мнения. А теперь вдруг не смог отвести от них взгляд, хотя и велел У Сяню строго:

– Сгинь!

Мысли его смешались, но на словах он оставался верен себе. Слова скрывали растерянность, словно он был уверен в том, на чем настаивал. Но он не был уверен вообще ни в чем.

Вэй У Сянь, однако, на самом деле был уверен. Он упрямо стоял на своем, но и Ван Цзи не отступал. Вот только У Сянь знал, что скрывается за его суровыми речами и лишь смеялся ему в лицо.

Однажды он решился действовать.

– Лань Чжань, – окликнул он. – Дорогой светоч добродетели, у меня есть предложение.

Ван Цзи его проигнорировал.

Но У Сянь очень хорошо знал образ его мыслей. В этом знании крылась опасная власть, сквозила в каждом слове У Сяня и смущала сердце Ван Цзи.

– Давай устроим дуэль на мечах. Без заклинаний, только оружие. Побежденный выполняет пожелание победителя. Если победишь ты, можешь велеть мне оставить тебя в покое, и я послушаюсь. Я всегда стараюсь держать слово. Ну, что скажешь?

Это была ужасная идея. Ван Цзи знал, что ему не одолеть признанного мастера, как бы сам он ни был хорош. У Сянь знал, что Ван Цзи это понимает. Сейчас их способности были несравнимы. Это понимал Ван Цзи, это понимал У Сянь. Идея была смехотворной, потому что, проиграв, ему придется выполнить пожелание У Сяня. Тот просто не стал этого произносить.

– Хорошо.

У Сянь знал, что он согласится. Ван Цзи видел, что он не удивлен. Он уже принес меч.

– Отлично! В тренировочном зале через полчаса?

Ван Цзи согласился и У Сянь удалился, что-то мурлыча себе под нос, оставив соперника в состоянии полнейшего сумбура. Что за глупая ошибка, что за оплошность. Зачем ему это нужно?

Что-то в нем безмолвно шептало: «Я хочу проиграть».

***

 

Он проиграл.

Схватка вышла нешуточной. Ван Цзи хорошо владел мечом, но У Сянь – лучше. Его манеру боя нельзя было назвать ни грациозной, ни неуклюжей, она просто в корне отличалась от веками отполированной техники боя клана Лань. Он толкался, кувыркался, делал неожиданные выпады и использовал любые средства, чтобы дезориентировать противника. Ван Цзи продержался несколько минут, а потом его обезоружили.

Кроме них в тренировочном зале находилось немало народу. Люди перешептывались, таращились. Некоторые подошли поздравить У Сяня с победой. Ван Цзи не было стыдно за проигрыш, он не боялся проигрывать. Подобный исход его не удивил, а лишь упрочил во мнении, что Вэй У Сянь действительно одарен во всем.

Ван Цзи не был ни рассержен, ни смущен проигрышем. Он не знал, что чувствует, но ощущалось это каким-то неприятным комком, почти как стыд.

Наверное, это и есть стыд, подумал он. Не смущение, но стыд.

Он хотел проиграть.

Когда он остался один, его нашел У Сянь.

– Дорогой господин Лань, помнишь ли ты наш уговор?

Ван Цзи молча кивнул.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, – заявил У Сянь.

От его прямоты Ван Цзи на мгновение забыл, как дышать. Земля будто пошатнулась под ногами. Он безмолвно уставился на человека, который бессовестно ему надоедал, причинял беспокойство и поступал неправильно. У Сянь просит его поцеловать? Прямо в эти губы, влажные и мягкие?.. Ван Цзи растерялся, представив себе это и не мог понять, что происходит…

Он так долго молчал, в смятении, что У Сянь посмотрел на него и в конце концов сказал:

– Да ничего. Забудь, – сказал легко, но в словах его послышалась грусть. Он отвернулся. – Не принуждай себя. Так будет совсем нехорошо. Я придумаю, что еще попросить, ладно? Так что…

У Сянь уходит – осознал Ван Цзи. Ничего, говорит он. Я хотел проиграть, подумал Ван Цзи. Поцелуй меня. Не принуждай себя.

Ван Цзи стремительно подошел к У Сяню, схватил за плечо. Даже сквозь одежду он ощутил то же тепло, что чувствовал в прошлый раз. Они были одного роста, стройные и светлокожие, темноволосые, а в глазах – отражение друг друга.

– Лань Чжань?..

С непривычной для себя решимостью Ван Цзи положил ладонь ему на затылок, притянул к себе и прижался губами к его губам – они оказались мягкими и приятными, а ощущения – головокружительными.

Чуть погодя У Сянь нежно усмехнулся:

– Такого я совсем не ожидал.

Ван Цзи ощутил странное удовлетворение оттого что ему удалось удивить того, кто видит его самого насквозь и способен постичь смысл его слов.

– Я забыл, как быстро ты влюбляешься, Лань Чжань, – прошептал У Сянь.

Что это значит? Разве не У Сянь влюбился первым?

***

 

Чем дольше Ван Цзи наблюдал за У Сянем, тем яснее становилось, что тот что-то скрывает.

Он валял дурака, играл на флейте, ловил кроликов. Сбегал в город и уводил с собой Ван Цзи. Тренировался только когда Ван Цзи его заставлял. Редко медитировал, никогда не учился. Просто жил в свое удовольствие. И все же его таланты были неоспоримы. Каким-то образом он был во всем хорош, безо всяких усилий. Ван Цзи не знал, что об этом думать, какая-то мысль маячила на границе сознания, не давая ему покоя. Что-то было в У Сяне, несообразное его возрасту, благодаря чему он слишком много знал о Ван Цзи.

Время от времени они устраивали дуэли на мечах и всякий раз Ван Цзи проигрывал.

– Поцелуй меня, – требовал У Сянь каждый раз и Ван Цзи повиновался.

Он уже не так смущался и перестал впадать в замешательство. Вэй У Сянь оказался тем, кого стоило принять – и Ван Цзи принял. Стало проще, когда он держался рядом.

Месяцы прошли в нескончаемой новой рутине, построенной вокруг Вэй У Сяня: тренировки, сон, Вэй У Сянь. Ван Цзи снова обрел внутреннее равновесие, мир его начал вращаться вокруг нового центра.

Вэй У Сянь, меж тем, хранил свои тайны. Ван Цзи не хотел их узнавать, не хотел даже спрашивать – они были не его. У Сянь упоминал их часто, небрежно, беззаботно, ничуть не волнуясь, что кто-то услышит. 

– Помнишь, как мы с тобой играли в прятки, и я гонялся за тобой по всей комнате? – улыбаясь спрашивал он. Ван Цзи же знал наверняка, что такого никогда с ними не случалось. 

Имя меча У Сяня повергло Ван Цзи в шок, настолько оно соответствовало его невозможной натуре. Тот лишь рассмеялся:

– В первый раз ты отреагировал точно так же.

Вэй У Сянь что-то скрывал, но было нетрудно догадаться, что именно. От Ван Цзи он совершенно не пытался ничего скрыть.

Однажды, проснувшись, Ван Цзи обнаружил его в своей постели – он свернулся рядом, лукаво улыбаясь. Ван Цзи едва заметно вздрогнул, удивленный неожиданным соседством, а У Сянь шепнул ему на ухо:

– У меня нет времени, Лань Чжань.

Он умирает? Или уезжает? Ван Цзи не понял – и так и сказал.

– Не в том смысле. Мое время не подошло к концу, просто я не в не в своем времени. Не в том, где должен быть. Ты понимаешь?  – он прижал ладонь к груди, прямо там, где билось сердце. – Я уже давным-давно люблю тебя, дорогой мой господин Лань. И ничто этого не изменит, как бы далеко от собственного времени я ни оказался.

«У меня нет времени», сказал У Сянь – и Ван Цзи понял. Он не стал спрашивать кто создал то время, в котором они сейчас. Не хотел знать. Но У Сянь ждал ответа, поэтому Ван Цзи просто поднялся с постели и протянул ему руку:

– Уже пять. Пора вставать.

Он признался У Сяню, что уже знал. Знал, что тому не могло быть пятнадцать. Это открытие почему-то не взволновало его. Заподозрить заклинания изменения времени ему в голову не приходило, да и не нужно было искать ответы к этой тайне.

Шли месяцы, У Сянь брал его за руку с видимым облегчением. Ван Цзи, к своему удовлетворению, начал лучше его понимать. У него появились значительные успехи в фехтовании, в музыке и он продвинулся в самосовершенствовании. Жизнь его складывалась из тренировок, отдыха и чего-то неожиданного, нового – чужой руки в его ладони, ласковых поцелуев и компании человека, который, не занимаясь ничем полезным, тем не менее делился с ним своей силой.

Так прошел год. Однажды У Сянь заметил:

– Ты бы удивился, если бы узнал, как я старался на этот раз не вылететь отсюда раньше времени.

«На этот раз». Ван Цзи невольно задумался, на что было похоже то время, частью которого он никогда не был. Прежде он не чувствовал ничего подобного нынешнему желанию находиться рядом с У Сянем, нежеланию его покидать. Он задумался – что он станет делать, когда придет время У Сяню вернуться в Пристань лотоса?

Может, попросить его остаться?

***

 

Однажды Ван Цзи вслух окликнул его:

– Вэй Ин.

Да и люди в конце концов заметили, что У Сянь постоянно находится с ним рядом. Дядя устроил ему серьезный разговор, почти что выговор:

– Может он и талантлив необычайно, но все равно не воспитан и плохо на тебя влияет. Держись от него подальше.

Как ни старался Ван Цзи, он не мог заставить себя согласиться, не мог вымолвить простое слово «хорошо». Наоборот, ему хотелось возразить. Не замечая его дилеммы, дядя продолжал:

– Вэй Ин отравляет твой разум своими невероятными и совершенно необоснованными идеями про духовную энергию. И при этом клянется, что уже многие из них умудрился доказать. Как он смог? Он ведь еще ребенок и…

– Нет, – резко вырвалось у Ван Цзи.

– Прошу прощения? – удивился дядя, подумав, что не расслышал.

– Нет, – повторил Ван Цзи. – Вэй Ин не влияет на меня плохо.

Когда слухи об этом разговоре разнеслись по Облачным глубинам, даже брат поглядел на него странно.

– Ты уверен, Ван Цзи? – спросил он. – Я не имею ничего против молодого господина Вэй, но спорить с дядей – это совсем на тебя не похоже. Ты уверен, что не хочешь прислушаться к его словам?

– Я уверен, – ответил Ван Цзи, потому что не хотел расставаться с У Сянем, не хотел прощаться с ним. – Ты мне поможешь?

– Конечно. Если ты на самом деле этого хочешь, я тебя поддержу.

В конце концов даже сам Вэй У Сянь сказал:

– Я слышал, ты защищал меня перед дядей, и теперь все считают, что я тебя испортил. Я действительно плохо на тебя влияю. Раньше ты ни за что не сделал бы ничего подобного.

– Не волнуйся, – покачал головой Ван Цзи. – Я разберусь.

Но У Сянь не соглашался.

– Я по опыту знаю – будет проще, если именно меня все станут считать негодяем. Я бы очень хотел остаться, но в конце концов мне придется покинуть Облачные глубины и вернуться в Юнь Мэн Цзян. Но ты мне нравишься и было бы здорово, если бы я мог навещать тебя здесь. И самое лучшее, в любом времени, воспользоваться старым испытанным способом… – и он поделился своим планом.

Ван Цзи его план не впечатлил.

– Да ладно, – хмыкнул У Сянь. – Все равно ведь это правда! Будет весело, вот увидишь!

У Сянь сказал, что ему безразлично, уважают его или нет. Но настаивал, что Ван Цзи обязательно должны уважать, потому что однажды люди будут равняться на него, прислушиваться к его словам. Ради сохранения респектабельности сейчас Ван Цзи не стоит так усердно и прилюдно защищать У Сяня, чтобы за ним самим не закрепилась слава непокорного бунтаря. 

«Пускай винят меня, – предложил он. – Они считают, я тебя сбил с пути истинного – ну и пусть считают. Что я тебя обольстил. Если мы в самом деле хотим сохранить наши отношения, ничего хорошего не выйдет, если мы станем скрываться. Ты же не хочешь скрываться? Ну так пусть все считают, что это я тебя соблазнил. А ты меж тем по-прежнему верный и примерный сын клана Лань, талантливый и разумный. Тебе позволят поступать так, как ты хочешь, Лань Чжань, потому что твоя семья ценит тебя, а ты ценишь меня».

На том и порешили.

Вот так, однажды У Сянь дерзко заявил:

– Даже несравненный светоч добродетели клана Лань не устоял перед моим обаянием!

Ван Цзи промолчал, позволив ему бахвалиться.

Зато Цзян Чэн не выдержал:

– Ты серьезно? Вэй Ин, ты с ума сошел! Да ты…

– Поздно, поздно, Цзян Чэн! – смеясь, перебил его У Сянь. – Я отдал свое сердце моему дорогому Лань Чжаню, а он в ответ подарил мне свое! – за его смешливым тоном в каждом слове Ван Цзи слышал искренность.

У Сянь устроил самый настоящий балаган, болтая о запретных вещах, будто не ведал стыда – стыда у него и правда уже давно не осталось, умудрился привлечь всеобщее внимание, и Ван Цзи знал, что когда об этом услышит дядя, то будет в ярости.

Знал он и то, что следует сделать ему, Лань Ван Цзи, которого все уважают за праведность и дисциплинированность, к чьим словам прислушаются. Он направился к юноше, к которому его теперь тянуло всегда, к тому, кто продолжал беспечно улыбаться даже под прицелом осуждающих взглядов. Взял У Сяня за руку, снял свою лобную ленту, аккуратно обвязал ее вокруг его левого запястья и отправился восвояси. Ветерок ласкал его обнаженные виски, словно поздравляя.

Губы У Сяня были очень приятными на вкус. Но еще приятнее было видеть ошеломленный взгляд брата, слышать взволнованные перешептывания членов ордена, видеть обескураженного дядю. А слаще всего было расцветающее на лице У Сяня удовольствие, когда он глядел на свое перевязанное лентой запястье. Поступок Ван Цзи был неожиданным, незапланированным, но это сработало.

Больше никто не беспокоил У Сяня.

***

 

Наступил день, когда У Сяню пришло время возвращаться домой.

Он провел в Облачных глубинах три года, пытаясь отсрочить расставание, но уезжать все же пришлось. Им исполнилось восемнадцать, его ждали в Пристани лотоса.

– Приезжай в гости, – пригласил он, давным-давно ставший своим в покоях Ван Цзи. – И я буду приезжать.

Ван Цзи безмолвно согласился и У Сянь отбыл, оставив лишь отзвуки своего смеха и любимой мелодии, которую часто играл на флейте.

Но прежде они с Ван Цзи сняли друг с друга одежды и дали волю своей страсти, насладились друг другом. Тело У Сяня пьянило Ван Цзи, искушало, он не мог устоять. У Сянь старался заглушить рвущийся наружу поток стонов, любовной чепухи и вздохов, но безуспешно.

Уже через несколько часов Ван Цзи стало не хватать У Сяня и негасимого огня его сердца. 

Теперь им предстояло видеться редко, меж ними пролегли земли и расстояние. Вокруг Ван Цзи наступила непривычная тишина. Облачные глубины казались слишком тихими, слишком мирными.

Три месяца спустя Ван Цзи отбыл в Юнь Мэн Цзян и вернулся, пробыв там две недели. Еще через три месяца знакомая фигура в фиолетовых одеждах появилась у входа в Облачные глубины. Так продолжалось год, два, а может три.

От разлуки делалось почти больно. Ван Цзи казалось, будто ему чего-то недостает, когда он не видит У Сяня. Будто он может различать цвета только когда они вместе. Он смотрел на траву, на кроликов, на свою каллиграфию – они выглядели как обычно, но казались поблекшими, словно засушенные цветы или полузабытые воспоминания.

Каждый раз, когда они виделись, У Сянь выглядел чуть старше. Лицо его стало еще милее, а улыбка еще более заразительной. Он продолжал совершенствоваться и развивать свои теории, о которых шепотом рассказывал прежде, о природе злых духов и как их можно сдержать. Лань Чжань, несмотря на собственный прогресс, до сих пор не мог одолеть его.

 – Я скучал по тебе, – каждый раз говорил У Сянь. Но однажды добавил: – Скоро я буду волен делать, что захочу. По правде говоря, мой дорогой господин Лань, я уже какое-то время назад покинул Пристань лотоса. Мне нужно кое-что сделать, самому. Исправить кое-какие ошибки и убедиться, что дорогие мне люди проживут хорошую жизнь. Потом я могу путешествовать с тобой вечно. Осталось недолго ждать.

Настал день, когда Ван Цзи перестал быть младшим учеником ордена Гу Су Лань. Это случилось вскоре после того, как Вэй У Сянь снова появился на его пороге со словами:

– Здравствуй, Лань Чжань. Ну, куда направимся?

***

 

– Я никогда не понимал, что ты во мне нашел, но жаловаться не собираюсь, – признался однажды У Сянь тихо и серьезно.

Прошли годы с тех пор, как Ван Цзи повстречал этого человека, обладающего внутренней силой и мудростью, чей бесконечный оптимизм грел его изнутри, снова и снова затопляя нескончаемой радостью и счастьем оттого, что их пути пересеклись.

Как может объяснить свои чувства человек, которого любит кто-то, достойный гораздо большего? Вэй У Сянь добивался внимания Ван Цзи и добился, чтобы его признали и приняли. В нем Ван Цзи нашел радость, счастье, глубоко укоренившуюся уверенность, что рядом с У Сянем его место, а место У Сяня – рядом с ним.

– Вэй Ин, – позвал Ван Цзи ласково и с удовольствием увидел, как тот обернулся, удивленный. – Я нашел тебя, – улыбнулся он, вложив в эти слова все свои самые теплые чувства.

Что он нашел в У Сяне? Ничего кроме самого У Сяня, какой он есть, целиком. Больше ему ничего не нужно.

***

 

И вдруг однажды обнаружилась самая суть хранимого У Сянем секрета.

Они путешествовали уже несколько лет. Мирно, неспешно. По ночам охотились. Ван Цзи чувствовал умиротворение и довольство такой жизнью. Однажды решили передохнуть и вернуться на ночь в Облачные глубины.

В тот день У Сянь был сам не свой. Он пытался вести себя как обычно, притворно-беспечно, но был непривычно тихим и смеялся только после осторожных реплик Ван Цзи. Смех его не звучал фальшиво, нет. Ван Цзи никогда не слышал от него нарочитого смеха, просто не мог понять, что именно слышит теперь.

Они добрались до поселка ранним вечером и У Сянь сказал:

– Дорогой господин Лань, что-то мне хочется выпить. Давай купим «Улыбку императора», а?

Ван Цзи пил алкоголь один-единственный раз в жизни и напрочь забыл, что случилось потом. Помнил лишь что проснулся утром обнаженный, на нем лежал У Сянь и лениво, довольно улыбался. Он до сих пор не знал, что тогда произошло.

Не стал он пить и теперь. Просто смотрел, как У Сянь налил себе чашу вина и залпом ее осушил. Они сидели, окруженные дружелюбным молчанием. У Сянь выпил один сосуд вина, подозвал хозяина харчевни и купил еще. Он совсем не опьянел, всегда хорошо переносил алкоголь. Но после второго сосуда он попросил третий и вот тогда захмелел. Разговорился, пересел поближе к Ван Цзи. После четвертого он определенно опьянел, но все равно попросил пятый. Тут Ван Цзи вмешался, решив, что хватит.

– Позволь мне допить, Лань Чжа-ань, – попросил У Сянь. Хоть он и был пьян, речь его оставалась связной.

Ван Цзи неохотно уступил.

Когда они вернулись в Облачные глубины, У Сяня не держали ноги. Ван Цзи взял его на руки. Тот хихикнул и затих в его объятьях. Наверное, они выглядели странно – взрослый мужчина несет другого взрослого. У Сянь ничуть не был хрупким, лишь капельку ниже Ван Цзи и чуть легче.

Шагая в ночной тишине Ван Цзи задумался, почему У Сянь столько выпил. Да, он любил вино, но всегда знал меру. За все время знакомства Ван Цзи ни разу не видел его настолько пьяным. Вспомнив, каким непривычно тихим У Сянь был весь день, как вел себя, он задумался еще крепче.

Что У Сянь так сильно старался забыть?

Уже возле своих покоев он вдруг что-то услышал. В темноте ничего не было видно, но слышал Ван Цзи хорошо и когда послышался всхлип, он поторопился войти в комнату и запер дверь. Зажег свечи и поглядел на залитое слезами лицо У Сяня. 

– Вэй Ин, – позвал он, но тот будто не слышал.

– Ты жив, – он смотрел на Ван Цзи полными слез глазами с таким отчаянным удивлением, что у того дрогнуло сердце.

Вот оно что.

Он неосознанно выпустил его из объятий. У Сянь попытался встать на ноги, повалился вперед. Ван Цзи поймал его и У Сянь его поцеловал – медленно, томно, на губах ощущался привкус вина и слез.

– Ты жив, – всхлипнул он. В словах его слышалось затуманенное алкоголем пронзительное горе. Следующий его поцелуй отдавал горечью: – Лань Чжань, ты жив. Я так скучал. Пожалуйста, не исчезай больше никогда, – слезно взмолился У Сянь.

Он потянулся раздеть Ван Цзи и ухитрился стянуть его одежды с одного плеча. Было ясно, чего он хочет, в глазах его горела отчаянная страсть, опьяненный и раскрасневшийся он выглядел упоительно. Ван Цзи сглотнул, совладал с собой и остановил его, схватив за запястья.

– Лань Чжань? – У Сянь снова заплакал.

Ван Цзи ласково поцеловал его в уголок губ, в соленый от слез уголок глаз возле трепещущих ресниц.

– Лань Чжань, – взмолился У Сянь. – Пожалуйста… – он попытался рукой скользнуть Ван Цзи под одежду и тот едва сдержал грозящую вырваться на волю пылающую в нем самом страсть, которая кричала – он же просит меня, я хочу его, хочу его, хочу…

Справившись с искушением, он снова поднял У Сяня на руки и понес в постель. Тот не сопротивлялся, вел себя смирно, лишь тихо всхлипывал. Ван Цзи положил его на кровать и сам лег рядом. 

– Лань Чжань? – с болезненной надеждой взглянул на него У Сянь. – Я так хочу… пожалуйста…

Ван Цзи вздохнул. Эти мольбы, его собственное желание, совершенно не похожий на себя, потерянный и страдающий У Сянь – от всего этого ему самому делалось больно.

– Нет, – решительно произнес он.

Неважно, насколько сильно его желание, не важно, как умоляет его У Сянь – оно того не стоит. Быть с У Сянем одним целым, позволить телам слиться в удовольствии, отдаться страсти, чтоб стало горячо и нераздельно – ничто не должно этому мешать.

Как бы ни умолял его У Сянь сейчас, но такого – вне себя от тоски, опьяненного горем и вином, не ведающего, что говорит – такого У Сяня Ван Цзи не может сжать в объятьях и любить, не может разделить с ним страсть. Сейчас У Сяню нужно не это, что бы он сам ни думал.

– Лань Чжань, – всхлипнул тот. – Лань Чжань, мне так жаль! Прости меня, не оставляй меня! Ты нужен мне, пожалуйста!

 Ван Цзи остановил его метания. Закинул свою ногу на его, прижал У Сяня к себе, так, чтобы голова его покоилась у него на груди и крепко обнял. Так У Сянь смог ощутить, что Ван Цзи возбужден. Он подтянул ногу вверх, прижал ее между ног Ван Цзи. Тот даже не вздрогнул, просто обнял его еще крепче, чтобы не шевелился. Так он баюкал У Сяня, пока тот продолжал жалобно звать и оплакивать кого-то, кого Ван Цзи никогда не встречал, но на кого с каждой минутой все сильнее сердился.

– Не уходи, не оставляй меня, – просил У Сянь. – Лань Чжань, не делай этого. Я хочу тебя. Не умирай! Я хочу тебя, – он потянулся, погладил Ван Цзи по лицу и прошептал: – Ты мне нужен.

Ван Цзи никогда не видел У Сяня таким – сломленным, отчаянным, напуганным фантомом из прошлого. Его фантомом, по которому У Сянь тоскует даже когда Ван Цзи держит его в объятьях. Он не мог сделать ничего, лишь приложить все силы. Только этого все равно было недостаточно. Не его У Сянь видел сейчас. От бессилия хотелось кричать. 

Сейчас У Сянь видел не его, а образ из прошлого, появившийся чтобы мучить его. Ван Цзи не мог любить его, такого, не мог уступить, пока У Сянь не видит его, не узнаёт. Поддаться на его уговоры, глядеть в заплаканное, отчаянное лицо и чувствовать, как с каждым поцелуем внутрь проникает что-то ядовитое, мерзкое, чужеродное – он не мог.

– Я здесь, – сказал он. – Вэй Ин, я с тобой.

Тот замер, поглядел Ван Цзи в глаза с хрупким отчаяньем и надеждой.

– Ты здесь, – понял он и прошептал: – Спасибо. Спасибо, спасибо, что остался. Ты ведь обещал, правда? Что защитишь меня. Спасибо, что не оставил меня.

Он так отчаянно радовался. Как собака, преданная нерадивому хозяину. Ван Цзи стало противно. Защитить его? От чего он смог его защитить? У Сянь чувствовал себя настолько потерянным, что пытался утопить свою тоску и одиночество в вине. Как часто он проделывал это прежде – выплакивал по ночам горе, пока не оставался без сил, или прятал свою боль за любовью и лаской? Вот что следовало бы оплакивать – насколько больно ему было.

Тот, по кому горевал У Сянь, подвел его. Но сейчас У Сянь был здесь, с ним. Талантливый, беззаботный, невероятно самобытный, он скрывал множество тайн, которые Ван Цзи научился узнавать по его тяжелеющему порой взгляду, видеть в его удивительной способности учиться, в каждой крупице его знаний.

Вот, что теперь следовало сделать Ван Цзи: обнимать У Сяня пока тот не выплачется. Потом любить его. Потом остаться с ним навсегда.

Постепенно У Сянь успокоился. Выражение его лица из меланхолично-нежного стало сонным. Он зевнул и попросил:

– Останешься со мной на ночь?

– Конечно.

Как же иначе?

– Спасибо, – пробормотал У Сянь и уже в полусне поправился: – А, тебе же так не нравится... Ну тогда – люблю тебя, дорогой мой господин Лань…

Он быстро заснул. На лице подсыхали дорожки слез и это было на него пугающе не похоже. Ван Цзи вытер их, переодел У Сяня в ночное облачение, умыл. Тот не пошевелился, присмиревший, соблазнительный, хрупкий. Ван Цзи не узнавал его и страшился этого чувства, потому что оно заставляло его хотеть чего-то, что ему не принадлежало.

Вэй У Сянь стал таким из-за него.

Ему не нравилось видеть У Сяня таким.

***

 

На следующее утро ему хотелось попросить, чтобы все стало по-прежнему.

У Сянь проснулся чуть позже обычного. Болезненно прищурился от льющегося в окно солнечного света. Ван Цзи тут же оказался рядом, протянул ему стакан воды, зная, что того будут мучить жажда и похмелье.

– Мой дорогой господин Лань? – произнес заспанный У Сян и взял стакан. – Голова болит…

– Ты много выпил, – Ван Цзи позволил себе выразить неодобрение.

У Сянь в ответ выдавил слабую улыбку, медленно сел и отпил воды.

– Да… Прости, Лань Чжань, – он протянул стакан обратно. – Люблю тебя.

Ван Цзи выжидающе на него посмотрел. Как ни приятно было слышать подобное – сердце окутало блаженной негой – это требовало пояснений.

– Ты не любишь, когда я тебя благодарю, – догадался объяснить У Сянь. – Поэтому я решил вместо этого говорить, что люблю тебя. Вчера, кажется, я тоже так сказал, да?

Удивительно. Ван Цзи не ожидал, что У Сянь вспомнит вчерашнее. Видимо, не все поутру забывают, что с ними случилось, когда выпьют. Увидев его удивление У Сянь вздохнул, пробормотал себе под нос:

– Ты всегда спасаешь меня, даже сам того не понимая, – в словах его прозвучала странная печаль. И добавил, обращаясь к Ван Цзи: – Вчера я был не в своей тарелке. Обычно я не напиваюсь так, до истерик, честное слово. Такого уже давно не было, и я приложу все силы, чтобы больше не случалось никогда. Мне было не по себе, а топить печали в вине, когда и так чувствуешь себя паршиво – не лучшее решение. Мне стыдно за то, как я себя вел. Прости, дорогой мой господин Лань. Доставил я тебе беспокойства, да? – он улыбнулся, пряча сожаление за улыбкой. Казалось, тоска прошлого вечера исчезла без следа.

Лань Чжань промолчал. Он не собирался напоминать, что случилось накануне, У Сянь вспомнил сам. Очень захотелось попросить, чтобы все оставалось как прежде, но Ван Цзи подавил этот порыв. У Сянь не может изменить себя, бесполезно просить о таком.

– Ничего, – он поцеловал У Сяня в нос. Ему не нужны были извинения.

Но была у него эгоистичная просьба, порожденная жадностью, которая ему принесет облегчение, но У Сяню – страдание. Тот мужчина, что плакал накануне ночью в его объятьях, никуда не исчез. Загляни сейчас Ван Цзи У Сяню в сердце, что он там найдет – безмятежный покой или хорошо спрятанную неутолимую тоску?

От этой мысли нелегко оказалось отделаться. Она завладела им и вынуждала спросить, чтобы принести облегчение им обоим, задыхающимся от недоговоренности.

– Лань Чжань? – забеспокоился У Сянь. – В чем дело?

Слова вырвались сами собой, он не успел сдержаться. Ван Цзи обещал себе, что не станет приказывать или просить, но эгоистичные желания оказались сильнее его уважения к тайнам У Сяня и к его молчанию. Сильнее даже его собственного желания, чтобы все оставалось по-прежнему, вопреки болезненной недоговоренности.

– Я хочу узнать о нас. Обо мне. Хочу узнать, как я умер.

***

 

У Сянь помедлил, кивнул, предупредил:

– Это трудный разговор, – и начал рассказ о людях, чьи судьбы причудливо переплелись.

Жили-были два мальчика, многообещающие воспитанники известных кланов. Перед ними простиралось блестящее будущее. Они встретились, когда им обоим исполнилось пятнадцать. Мальчик в белых одеждах безнадежно влюбился в другого, а тот поглядел на него, отвернулся и тут же забыл. Тот мальчик носил фиолетовые одежды и у него было полным-полно опасных идей, но еще опаснее была его доброта. За нее он и поплатился. Говорил, что виноват, хотя виноват не был. Говорил, что ни при чем, отказываясь от заслуг. Он привык быть жертвой, жертвенность его и сгубила, спалила его жизнь в огне опасных идей и неумолимой доброты.

 «Я люблю тебя», – признавался ему мальчик в белом бесчисленное количество раз, бесчисленным количеством способов, всю свою жизнь, пока мальчик в фиолетовом тлел и тлел, опаляясь до черноты. «Я люблю тебя», говорил он, но другой, в черных одеждах, не слышал его, потерявшись в пламени своих идей, где и погиб, не оставив после себя даже пепла.

Мальчик в белом вырос, стал мужчиной и принялся ждать дня, когда снова услышит дорогие сердцу звуки флейты. То было долгое, мучительное ожидание того, кто мог никогда и не вернуться.

Но мужчина в черном вернулся. В другом теле, но с той же опасной добротой в сердце. Дух его остался прежним. Они встретились случайно, и мужчина в белом решил, что не может дать ему уйти. «Я люблю тебя», повторял он вновь и вновь, но мужчина в черном так и не слышал.

Сначала не слышал. Поглядев на героя в благородных белых одеждах, он признался, что не все помнит. «Я помогу тебе вспомнить», – решил другой. Так все началось и так же закончилось. Кожа к коже, любовь, близость, ласковые слова и нежная забота. «Я люблю тебя», – говорил мужчина в белом, пока, наконец, другой не услышал и не ответил: «Я люблю тебя тоже». На этом все должно было закончиться. Или начаться. Но случилось иначе.

Они провели вместе долгие годы, десятилетия, целый век, стремясь к тому же, к чему стремятся все на стезе самосовершенствования. Однажды тот, что в черном, позвал второго на ночную охоту, как часто случалось. Они отправились на охоту и…

Тогда…

У Сянь не мог говорить дальше. Ван Цзи видел, как потемнели его глаза, как помрачнело лицо.

– Той ночью ты погиб, – сказал он, наконец. – Ты очень сильный, Лань Чжань, гораздо сильнее всех, на кого мы охотились. Но я не был таким. У тела, в котором я тогда обитал, запас духовной энергии был невелик. Конечно, я придумал кое-какие техники, которые позволяли это компенсировать, но не полностью. Я научился управлять мертвецами и духами. Но кто-то установил защитное поле, которое я же и изобрел, так что управлять мне оказалось некем, а талисманы закончились. Хоть ты и был сильным, но я не был. Ты обещал защитить меня, – медленно, неохотно произнес У Сянь. – И защитил.

Вот как он умер. Слушая рассказ, Ван Цзи понял и был почти рад – он не мог представить причину, почему он мог оставить У Сяня. Но ради его защиты и спасения – это можно было понять. Неплохая причина расстаться с жизнью.

Но кое-что в рассказе оставалось неясным.

– Ты сказал, что мы охотились. Но как, если там было поле, не пропускающее нечисть?

У Сянь упомянул, что рядом не было духов. На что же они охотились? Он подозревал, какой ответ услышит и его догадки подтверждал вид У Сяня, который внезапно разгневался настолько, что, казалось, глаза его подернулись красной дымкой. Непривычно было видеть его, обычно добродушного и беспечного, таким опасным.

– Мы охотились не на нечисть, – с напускной легкостью объяснил У Сянь. – Хотя сначала именно так и думали. Но все оказалось иначе.

Тот Лань Ван Цзи был убит, защищая У Сяня. Тело, в котором обитал тогда У Сянь, обладало малым уровнем духовных сил. Что бы тот ни имел в виду, говоря об управлении духами, тогда он не мог этим воспользоваться, потому что некто прогнал оттуда духов. Имело смысл предположить, что тот же некто убил и Лань Ван Цзи.

– Мы преследовали заклинателей, остатки уничтоженного клана Ци Шань Вэнь, – в глазах У Сяня горела ярость.

Клан Ци Шань Вэнь из Безночного города. В словах У Сяня обнаружилось немало откровений. Во-первых, что клан Вэнь был замешан. Во-вторых, заклинатели клана Вэнь хотели убить его и У Сяня. В-третьих, самый могущественный клан заклинателей был… будет уничтожен. 

Но сейчас было не время и не место задумываться о подобном.

– И ты вернулся за мной, – Ван Цзи сменил тему.

– Вернулся, – пылающая ярость в глазах У Сяня сменилась пронзительной нежностью. – Что еще я мог сделать? Было время, когда умер я и ты ждал меня тринадцать лет, не зная, что случилось с моей душой. Но твою душу уничтожили. Я знал, что ты вернуться не сможешь.

– Сколько времени ушло на подготовку? – спросил Ван Цзи. Сколько времени нужно, чтобы подчинить себе время?

У Сянь ответил не сразу.

– Девяносто лет.

Девяносто лет. Потом еще пятнадцать в этой реальности, в ожидании нового шанса. Ван Цзи покаянно вздохнул. Он не заслужил такого терпения, длиной в целый век. Представить не мог, как У Сяню подобное удалось.

– Сто и еще пять лет, – произнес он. – Мне жаль.

– Почему жаль? – изумился У Сянь.

– Ты был одинок, – объяснил Ван Цзи. – Я пропал, и ты тосковал, – У Сянь сам это сказал прошлой ночью, значит, так и было. Не станет же он сам с собой спорить и опровергать свои же слова.

У Сянь это понял и не стал отрицать.

– Я был одинок. Но теперь я с тобой. Больше нет причин мне грустить, а тебе – сокрушаться. Верно?

– Я не… – Ван Цзи постарался подобрать верные слова. – Я не тот, кого ты знал прежде.

Теперь его не беспокоило то, что У Сянь знал его вдоль и поперек, и понимал гораздо лучше, чем Ван Цзи понимал его самого. То была квинтэссенция векового опыта, долгих проведенных вместе лет, вот почему У Сянь постигал малейший его жест и каждое слово. У Ван Цзи такой памяти не было. Но ничего, когда-нибудь будет.

И все же он не был тем Лань Ван Цзи, который однажды был спутником Вэй У Сяня. Не о нем тот говорил, вспоминая в очередной раз: «А помнишь…» или «Ты однажды…» или «Ты всегда спасаешь меня».

– Что бы там ни было, Лань Ван Цзи всегда Лань Ван Цзи, светоч добродетели – всегда светоч добродетели, а Лань Чжань – всегда Лань Чжань, – вопреки видимой юности, У Сянь казался мудрым и взрослым. – Мой дорогой господин Лань, неважно, как я зову тебя – ты все равно остаешься собой. Ты так же красив и по-прежнему самый прекрасный человек из всех, кого я встречал. Ты так же добр ко мне, так же целуешь меня и обнимаешь так, что щемит сердце. Я по-прежнему хочу провести с тобой всю мою жизнь. Я хочу быть с тобой, а ты хочешь быть со мной. Я знаю, что ты не тот Лань Чжань, которого я знал прежде, но разве это имеет значение? Нам с тобой нужно лишь понимать, что мы чувствуем. Ты, – он наклонился поцеловать Ван Цзи в шею, – все еще Лань Чжань.

Несколько минут они наслаждались близостью, а потом У Сянь добавил:

– Хотя я чувствовал себя очень странно, когда тебе было пятнадцать. Ты был таким хорошеньким, мне так хотелось тебя зацеловать и затискать, но ты был совсем еще ребенком… Лань Чжань, а это считается неподобающим поведением? Если разобраться, мне больше двухсот лет и...

Ван Цзи заклинанием заклеил ему рот, чтоб не болтал глупостей, даже таких милых. Окинул взглядом мягкие губы У Сяня, его крепкую спину, широкие плечи. Какая чудесная картина. Какой замечательный человек нашел его и сказал ему такие душевные слова. Насколько же глубоки терпение У Сяня, его стойкость и преданность.

Через мгновение он снял заклинание, дав понять, что пустые слова не нужны.

– Хорошо, я не буду дурачиться, – пообещал У Сянь. – Но Лань Чжань, я… гораздо старше тебя. Целый век я прожил с тобой, а потом еще один – без тебя. За это время я узнал, что ты любишь меня, а я люблю тебя. Иногда я буду вспоминать свое одиночество и тогда буду грустить. В такие моменты я хочу лишь одного – чтобы ты был рядом. Я знаю, что прошлой ночью доставил тебе неудобство своими просьбами. Не думаю, что кто-то из нас двоих хочет такой любви. Я был сам не свой, ты это понял и остановил меня прежде чем мы зашли слишком далеко. Я благодарен. Я не хочу быть таким.

Ван Цзи кивнул и спросил:

– Ты не против, что я теперь обо всем знаю? – имея в виду признания У Сяня, свои собственные страхи, а еще рассказ об их жизни и его смерти.

У Сянь засмеялся и тут же поморщился – похмелье напомнило о себе.

– Я и так собирался все тебе рассказать. Я умалчивал о многих вещах, но у меня нет от тебя секретов. Зачем что-то скрывать?

– Почему рассказал сейчас?

Почему не раньше, не позже?

– Ждал, когда ты спросишь, – ласково взглянул на него У Сянь. – Лань Чжань, ты ведь как головоломка. Несмотря на то, сколько времени я с тобой прожил, иногда очень сложно понять, что ты думаешь и как лучше до тебя достучаться. Так что я решил, что раз сам не знаю, когда лучше все рассказать, то пусть мой дорогой партнер на стезе самосовершенствования сам выберет подходящее время.

Невыносимая нежность затопила сердце Ван Цзи при слове «партнер». Партнер… на стезе самосовершенствования…

Муж.

– Итак, я конечно рад, что прошлой ночью ты меня остановил, но знаю, что ты был возбужден, – соблазнительно улыбнулся У Сянь и потянул завязки одежды. – Ты однажды сказал, что согласен делить со мной постель каждый день. Вчера мы пропустили, так что как насчет компен… ах…

Ван Цзи, не дожидаясь, опрокинул его на постель. «Муж», – думал он. Муж, человек, которого стоит защищать – он поглядел на лежащего перед ним мужчину, который был сильнее него, лучше него, умнее него и стократ прекраснее. Тело охватил жар страсти, сосредоточился в низу живота, воздух потяжелел и все посторонние мысли вылетели из головы…

***

 

– Клан Ци Шань Вэнь падёт, – много позже заявил У Сянь.

Они с Ван Цзи так и не размыкали объятий, лежали обнаженные и непокрытые, обменивались ленивыми поцелуями и ласками.

– Позже это назовут «Аннигиляцией солнца». Вообще-то, все должно начаться примерно сейчас, но кое-какие события изменились, отсюда и задержка. Тем не менее, это неизбежно. Они слишком многих разозлили. Но случившееся с нами точно не повторится ни при каких обстоятельствах. В прошлый раз против меня использовали мои же изобретения. Я прослежу, чтобы больше такого не произошло. Это мое тело в прекрасной форме. Те убийцы… Я считал их погибшими. Полагаю, кому-то удалось избежать смерти, и они на долгие годы и даже века затаили злобу за то, что я совершил во время «Аннигиляции солнца».

Я прослежу, чтобы и этого не случилось, хотя месть меня не интересует. Желая отомстить, я уже совершил многое, наделал ошибок. На этот раз я хочу того же, чего хотел после того, как понял, сколько всего натворил – быть с тобой и прожить хорошую жизнь. Хочу убедиться, что некоторые люди не умрут, хочу пролить свет на кое-какие обстоятельства. Но это все. И тогда я буду доволен. Лань Чжань, ты меня слушаешь? Лань Чжа-ань? На что ты так внимательно смотришь? Неужели я настолько привлекательный? Дорогой мой господин Лань, послушай меня, наконец, хватит уже таращиться…

***

 

Необычайно одаренного ученика из ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян звали Вэй У Сянь, а еще – тот шепнул на ухо Ван Цзи – его называли Старейшиной И Лин, магистром дьявольского культа. Он с легкостью побеждал даже опытных заклинателей, потому что был старше, чем выглядел, а смекалкой превосходил всех, достойный звания старейшины.

На самом деле его мудрость и умения были результатом многих лет тяжкого труда, страданий, изобретательности и таланта. Его достижения были удивительны, но не невероятны. Он был гением, потому что являл собой пример того, на что способен человек.

Вэй У Сянь определенно был человеком во всех своих поступках и свершениях, и даже в ошибках и заблуждениях. Иногда его заносило в такие дебри, что даже Ван Цзи переставал его понимать.

– Ты придаешь мне смысл, – говорил тогда У Сянь. – Без тебя разве был бы я здесь?

В первый раз Ван Цзи одолел У Сяня в схватке на мечах после долгого периода мирной жизни, когда они посвящали свое время лишь занятиям любовью, каллиграфией, музыкой и просто наслаждались друг другом. Наконец-то он догнал У Сяня в фехтовании.

Меч У Сяня сверкнул, вылетев у него из рук. Ван Цзи остановился и вложил свой в ножны.

– Я победил, – никогда в жизни он не чувствовал такого удовлетворения.

Лишь мгновение У Сянь выглядел удивленным, потом улыбнулся:

– Ты такой довольный, Лань Чжань. Поздравляю, ты меня догнал! Смог одолеть старшего в бою – ты просто талант!

– Я победил, – повторил Ван Цзи, вспомнив их самую первую дуэль и уговор.

 – И чего ты хочешь? – У Сянь тоже вспомнил свое обещание держать слово.

Чего он хочет? Чего хотел всегда. Уверенно идти по пути самосовершенствования, достичь бессмертия. Потом его ценности слегка поменялись, но не желания, он по-прежнему хотел того же. Но еще ему было нужно...

– Тебя, – что-то в глубине души согласно отозвалось нежным упоением. – Вэй Ин, выходи за меня замуж.

Вэй У Сянь не удивился. Лицо его просияло, как ясный день, чистой, откровенной радостью. Это лицо ничуть не изменилось с их встречи, как и безудержная, опасная доброта, что всю жизнь горела в его душе.

– Ну конечно, – ответил он, млея в одном биении сердца от бесконечности, в одном вздохе от блаженства. – Да. Выйду. С кем же еще я могу провести остаток жизни?

 

– конец –

**Author's Note:**

> * переводчик позволил себе некоторую литературную вольность, дабы избежать путаницы с использованием разных имен одних и тех же персонажей


End file.
